Bright Darkness
by Tama Hachi
Summary: Premier regard, première rencontre, premiers sentiments. Isshushipping.


_Il était là. La raison de sa présence en ces lieux m'importait peu, le discours qu'il tint longuement sur le but qu'il cherchait à atteindre ne s'empara que furtivement de mes pensées, les mots de haine qu'il m'adressa ne m'atteignirent pas plus que le souffle froid de la brise nocturne. Il était là, et c'était bien suffisant._

Le jeune garçon se dressait fièrement devant une foule représentée par trois simples adolescents. Son regard débordant d'animosité avait glacé le sang de Touya qui n'avait pas pu extérioriser ne fût-ce qu'un souffle depuis que les yeux de cet inconnu avaient transpercé son âme. Les deux pupilles calquant la couleur de l'émeraude brillaient calmement grâce aux lumières artificielles de la ville, leur donnant un éclat mystérieux, reflétant la rareté et la préciosité de ladite pierre. Soudain, le regard pétré dissimulé sous une casquette monochrome s'anima. Son visage s'empreignit enfin d'un sentiment plus humain, situé entre la surprise et le trouble. Le garçon qu'il avait méprisé d'un simple regard semblait lui rendre la pareille… non. Il le dévisageait, comme s'il cherchait une faille au milieu d'un mur invisible. Comme s'il voulait percer ce mur par son unique volonté. _Comme s'il était capable de lire en moi._

« _Eh toi, tu es dresseur, non ? Un de ces démons qui emprisonnent les Pokémon. Je te lance un défi, battons-nous !_ » Cria-t-il pour briser le silence pesant de la nuit.

La fascination du jeune dresseur à l'égard de son rival paralysait ce dernier, lui faisant perdre ses moyens chaque fois que leurs regards venaient à se croiser. L'issu du combat lui semblait évidente. Acceptant sa défaite pour ne pas faire souffrir davantage ses compagnons, l'inconnu laissa aux trois adolescents son pseudonyme ainsi qu'un immense poids sur le cœur de Touya avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de la ville.

« _Touya ! Eh ! Touya !_ » L'interpellé se tourna vers la voix qui semblait comme un lointain écho dans sa tête. « _C'était qui celui-là ? Tu as compris quelque chose à son discours utopique ? On aurait dit un gamin pourri-gâté se donnant des airs de justicier solit-_

_- Il est seul._ » le coupa Touya.

[…]

Cherchant des repères pour marcher dans l'obscurité sans trébucher, N se perdait dans ses pensées à mesure qu'il faisait un nouveau pas dans le noir. Son esprit était occupé par une seule personne, aussi incroyable qu'écœurante à ses yeux. Les battements de son cœur si calme et froid d'ordinaire suivaient l'irrégularité de ses foulées, son pouls accélérant sa respiration déjà haletante. Peu importait la direction dans laquelle il regardait, peu importait s'il gardait les yeux ouverts ou fermait ses paupières pour essayer de fuir cette angoisse, il sentait le regard envoûté du jeune homme posé sur lui. Le froid de la nuit se mêlait à la répulsion pour traverser son échine sous la forme d'un long flot électrique. Cette étrange sensation le força à se replier sur lui-même, comme s'il se soumettait à une force extérieure. Il finit par s'abandonner à ce mal, sentant la décharge parcourir lentement son corps il s'assit dans le coin d'une ruelle, la tête sur les genoux, emprisonné par des démons qu'il était incapable de chasser. Zorua le suivait d'un œil inquiet avant de s'approcher pour tenter de le réconforter. N esquissa un bref sourire en sa direction avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« _Il n'y a que toi qui me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?..._ »

[…]

La pluie s'abattait sur les toitures colorées de Méanville, lavant la ville du passage inopiné de la Team Plasma. Seule une tache subsistait entre ses murs, immobile, incrustée. Touya se sentait mal après une séparation qui fut aussi soudaine que leur rencontre. Un mauvais pressentiment le démangeait au point de laisser ses pulsions puériles prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Il abandonna ses deux amis précipitamment, laissant à peine Tcheren lui demander où il comptait se rendre sous cette pluie torrentielle.

« _Je vais le retrouver ! Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai_ ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant au pas de course.

En réalité il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le garçon pouvait se trouver, mais ce détail lui importait peu. Ce qui comptait était de le revoir. De recroiser ce regard qui avait attisé sa flamme intérieure et laissé la trace de son passage en son âme. Car maintenant rien n'était plus pareil. Car maintenant il savait que cette rencontre avait commencé à changer sa vie. Et qu'elle continuerait à la changer.

_Avancer en l'aidant à avancer. _Touya avait finalement compris où cela le mènerait.

Il arpentait les moindres ruelles sans trouver aucune trace de ce qui aurait pu être humain ou Pokémon. _Bien sûr. Qui serait assez fou pour rester dehors sous cette averse ? _Au moment où il commençait à abandonner tout espoir de le retrouver, il aperçut une petite silhouette inerte se distinguer de la façade d'une maison voisine c'était _son_ Pokémon. Il semblait fatigué et blessé, respirant avec difficulté. Ce fut en secourant le compagnon mal en point qu'il découvrit le maître de ce dernier dans le même état, inconscient. Paniqué, Touya appela à l'aide pendant de longues minutes avant de sentir la manche de son vêtement se froisser. Le garçon agrippé à son bras murmura grâce aux dernières forces qu'il lui restait : « _Emmène… Zorua… soign… tre Pokémon…_ »

La fièvre le gagnait un peu plus à chaque goutte de pluie qui s'abattait sur lui, comme une punition venant du ciel. Quelqu'un se présenta finalement pour leur venir en aide.

[…]

A l'aube, les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser le visage pâle du jeune homme alité, le tirant lentement d'un profond sommeil. _Où suis-je donc ?_ Ne trouvant aucun repère familier entre les quatre murs de la pièce, la panique l'envahit par une sueur froide.

« _Tu as enfin repris tes esprits_ » lança Touya adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur. « T_u dormais si profondément que je me demandais si tu allais un jour te réveiller ! _» Il laissa échapper un petit rire, ne mettant pas pour autant à l'aise le malade. Plutôt que de le rassurer, ces mots le firent se souvenir des événements de la veille comme un violent flash. Il bondit instinctivement hors du lit.

« _Zorua ! … Zorua !_

_- C'est le nom de ton Pokémon ? La petite boule de poils avec une mèche ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonnes mains au Centre Pokémon._ »

Malgré ces nouvelles rassurantes, N ne semblait pas relâcher sa garde, observant son sauveur d'un œil méfiant mais non agressif comme la veille au soir. Touya découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité si mystérieuse. Il aimait ça et esquissait un sourire discret.

« _Pourquoi nous es-tu venu en aide ?_ » osa-t-il lui demander.

Le questionné ne comprenait même pas le sens de la question tellement la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

« _Eh bien parce que vous étiez blessés et inconscients dans la nuit sous une pluie battante. C'est normal d'aider les autres, non ?_

_-_ _…_

- _D'ailleurs, ta fièvre est-elle tombée depuis…_ » Il se dirigea vers le lit pour toucher son front, mais l'alité le repoussa de sa main.

« _NE ME TOUCHE PAS !_ » Ses joues s'étaient soudainement teintées d'un rose vif, perçu comme de l'énervement par Touya.

Interloqué et surpris par la réaction de N, il s'excusa tout de suite pour tenter d'entretenir leur lien, qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Un silence froid s'installa pourtant dans la pièce, incitant le malade à quitter son lit, prendre ses affaires dans la hâte et quitter les lieux. Touya tenta de le retenir par la simple force des mots, en vain. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, cherchant les paroles qui l'arrêteraient.

« _Eeet, tu comptes partir comme un voleur, sans m'avoir rien dit ni expliqué ? Qui plus est c'est moi qui ai déposé ton Pokémon au Centre, ils ne te le rendront pas sur simple demande. J-Je… Je vous ai sauvés, oui… voilà ! Je t'ai sauvé, alors tu as une dette envers moi !_ »

Le chantage semblait avoir marché car le jeune homme s'arrêta à l'écoute de ces mots, sans pour autant se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

« _Très bien. Alors si je rembourse cette dette, tu me rendras Zorua ?_

_- O-Oui, voilà !_ » Mentit-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête, mais si ce stratagème pouvait le faire rester à ses côtés encore un peu, cela lui convenait. « _Un tour de roue._

- _Pardon ?_ » Il se tourna finalement vers lui.

- _Fais un tour avec moi dans la Grande Roue de la ville et ta dette sera remboursée._ »

Il accepta sans grand enthousiasme, restant stoïque face au garçon, mais n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ce fut au moment où il se retrouva à ses côtés qu'il sentit une immense chaleur envahir son corps. Il détournait les yeux tandis que Touya lui parlait.

« _Au fait, on a pas fait les présentations en bonnes et dues formes : moi c'est Touya !_ »

Ces mots résonnèrent en lui, comme sonnant le glas de quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne savait que répondre à cela, gêné et mal à l'aise. Il n'osait toujours pas tourner les yeux en direction de celui qui l'accompagnait, troublé et craintif de sa propre réaction. Si jamais il se tournait vers lui, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait. _Serai-je englouti par les ténèbres de la race humaine, ou serai-je ébloui par la lumière que ce garçon dégage ?_

Ils arrivèrent au Parc d'attractions, et une fois devant la Grande Roue ils attendirent calmement leur tour. Un employé du parc les fit monter dans une des nacelles en forme de PokéBall pour les faire s'envoler dans le ciel de Méanville. Se retrouvant face à face dans ce petit espace qui leur était dédié, N ne put éviter longtemps le regard perçant de Touya.

« _On a une vue magnifique d'ici, tu ne trouves pas_ ? » s'exclama en souriant le garçon pour tenter de chasser l'atmosphère pesante.

« _… Oui._ » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. La bonne humeur disparut soudainement du visage de Touya pour laisser place à une expression solennelle. Il semblait sérieux et déterminé, ne rassurant pas l'autre garçon. Le jeune brun voulut se rapprocher de lui, mais il n'obtint qu'un refus catégorique et hostile : « _NON !_ »

Touya s'immobilisa un court instant avant de se rasseoir tout en gardant son sérieux.

« _N, tu dis pouvoir entendre la voix des Pokémon, leurs souffrances et leurs désirs. Mais peux-tu en faire autant pour les humains ? … Peux-tu lire au fond de moi ? _»

N croisa son regard, fixa ses pupilles, dévisagea son interlocuteur d'un air choqué et perdu. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche pourtant entrouverte. Les pensées sauvages de Touya lui auraient dicté de profiter de la situation. Cependant, il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de lui saisir le poignet sans qu'il pût opposer de résistance, et de coller la paume de sa main sur son torse.

« _Peux-tu résoudre l'équation de mon cœur ?_ »

N avait l'impression que la chaleur du corps du garçon se concentrait dans sa main, comme si celle-ci absorbait la flamme qui brûlait en lui à chaque fois que son cœur battait. Leurs deux cœurs battirent à l'unisson pendant une fraction de seconde qui leur parut durer une éternité, avant que celui de N ne s'emballe et brise le concert de leurs âmes.

La redescente sur terre mit fin à ce moment d'intimité que Touya commença déjà à chérir au creux de ses souvenirs. Une fois sortis de la nacelle, ils se rendirent au Centre Pokémon pour clore le compromis. Les retrouvailles entre N et Zorua se firent dans les rires et la joie, arrachant un rictus nostalgique à leur spectateur.

« N, t_u es vraiment fait pour rester aux côtés des Pokémon. Prends soin de Zorua, moi je m'occuperai de mon équipe, c'est ma famille après tout._ » Déclara-t-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Tes Pokémon t'aiment et tu les aimes en retour, Touya. Tu es digne d'être dresseur. C'est pourquoi nous nous retrouverons sans aucun doute sur la route de la Ligue. Alors, à la prochaine. _» N tendit sa main à son camarade qui répondit d'une ferme poignée de main, les deux dresseurs esquissant un sourire déterminé.

Chacun prit la direction opposée de l'autre. Pourtant, tous deux savaient que leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau.

« _La prochaine fois, j'espère obtenir le résultat de mon équation_ ! » Ces derniers mots s'ancrèrent profondément dans le cœur de N, se préparant déjà à y chercher la réponse.

[…]

_Tu possèdes toutes les couleurs du monde en toi, sans pour autant les refléter, tu n'émets ni reflètes les spectres de ce monde. Touya, pour moi tu es « Black »._


End file.
